Esperia
by Pika-ko
Summary: Tana wishes for a life of adventure, after making contact with the dimension witch, she soon finds out that she bit off more than she could chew. multiple animes, manga, etc will be crossed over!
1. Dreams

Esperia 

By Pika-ko

Chapter One: Odd one out

Feathers fluttered in the wind, pigeons took flight in the afternoon sky. Skyscrapers and other buildings surrounded the area, jutting into the sky above. Traffic lights blink, green…yellow…red…green…yellow…red…green…yellow…red. The crowd's ever sounding chatter and the honking of cars fill the air.

**Silence **

Looking around, she spotted a house. Around it, was a gate, and inside where cherry blossom trees. The roof was green tiled and were decorated with moon shaped weather vanes. The house had two doors, a sliding shoji on the side, and a red double door in the front. In the middle of a city, it was dwarfed by its neighboring skyscrapers. Stepping into the courtyard, she stares at the house.

_Welcome_

"Huh?" she spun around, her head darting left and right. "Who's there?" she called, once more facing the house. The doors slowly opened.

_Welcome_

A figure stood in the door way, a long black dress with a long cut reveling legs, black knee high socks, and black high heels. A long shadow cast from the door covered her face. White smoke trailed out from behind her. "Welcome." The wind picked up, sending a gust of wind through the courtyard. The women's long black hair flowed in the cherry blossom scattered sky.

"I-I'm sorry for trespassing!" she exclaimed, "I was wondering around, and before I knew it, I was here."

"That is because you were fated to be here. Come in." the mysterious women said before turning around and walking back into her house. The girl hesitates, taking cautious steps, she made her way into the house.

Immediately greeting her was a small green room. In the middle was a elevated hardwood floor, connecting to the rest of the house. The other half that she was standing on however, had a stone flooring and was on ground level. Shoes were left waiting in front of the borderline, waiting for their owners to return and claim them. Slipping off her own shoes, she steps onto the hardwood floor, following the vanishing trail of white smoke. Up the hallway, she peeked into the room connecting to the shoji. It housed a small round table and two chairs, facing each other from across the wooden table. And in one of those chairs, was the woman.

She had long raven black hair, snow white skin, and hazel eyes. Her dress had white embroidery in the shoulders, long flowing sleeves, and a low neck line. She wore a moon charm on her choker, and had her hair in a pony bun, held in place by a long rod. On the ends of the rod, were long white clothes, one for each end, both bearing a black crest of the moon.

"Have a seat." she said, gesturing to the seat across from her. The girl blinked, trying to make sense of the situation. After a moment of hesitation, she nodded and sat down.

"S-Sorry for intruding in your home." she muttered, bowing her head slightly. _Why…why does this seem so familiar?_

"This is not a house. This is a store, a store that sells wishes, for a price." said the woman as a teenaged boy walked in. In his hands was a tray, holding a bottle of sake, a cup of tea, and light snacks. The boy himself was tall, had black hair and glasses. "Thanks Watanuki." she said, pouring herself a cup of sake.

Watanuki eyed the girl, for what seemed like hours. Their eyes interlocked, his reflected surprise, acceptance, and knowing; while hers reflected curiosity and innocence. He looked away, turned on his heel and walked out of the room, tray in hand. _What was that all about?_ she wondered.

"So, what is your wish?" asked the raven haired woman, reaching over and pouring herself a cup of sake.

"M-my…wish?" the girl repeated, looking at her host in askance.

"Of course. This shop sells wishes, wishes of your heart. My name is Yuuko Ichihara and to some, I am known as the Dimension Witch. I have the power to grant any wish, for a price."

"…a price…" the girl murmured, staring at her reflection in her tea.

"You can't expect something for nothing. For a wish, you have to give me something of equal value." the witch further explained. "So, what is your wish?" Yuuko asked, her voice echoed and softened. The girl felt dizzy, the room spun and images collided; until finally, she fell and was claimed by the darkness.


	2. Friends

Esperia

By Pika-ko

**Thank you for reading my fanfic! I'm currently looking for anime to add into the fanfic! I will use suggestions as references, and indirect thingies (like Lucky Star~) so, if you have any suggestions, I will be happy to take them. Also, if you read the first chapter when it came out, then you will find that the title has changed from "Worlds and Nightmare" to "Esperia". I like the name change, what do you think?**

**And way~ enough with the authors note, Read and Review! **

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the anime, manga, characters or settings from the mangas/animes. I only own my Ocs and my imagination.**

* * *

><p>She was falling. The world around her was black, herself the only source of color and light. All around her; above, below, and to each side was a vast expanse of black. She fell, although slowly; her hair flowed as if in a calm breeze. She stared into the space above, blank and uncaring. A calm atmosphere surrounded her.<p>

"…llo…"

She came to an abrupt stop, lurching in place. Floating in the seated position, her head was tilted to the left, exposing her neck.

"…ake…up…"

The black was replaced by white, growing brighter with each passing moment. The girl stared, blinking and raised her hand to shield her eyes from the harsh light. The color grew lighter, from the once black to darker hues of color, to pale shades and finally to an expanse of pure white.

"WAKE UP!"

o~~x~~o

Her eyes snapped open, white light flooding into her line of vision. She immediately sent her right hand over her eyes, blocking the painful shine until her eyes finally adjusted to the sudden light.

"Finally you woke up! Welcome to the amazing world of the living!" exclaimed a familiar face. The intruder had chocolate brown eyes, golden blond hair and brown highlights. Her wavy hair was in a cute bob cut and she was wearing a single green earring on her right ear. She wore a magenta tank top and a thin baggy light blue t-shirt over it. Blue knee high length jeans, an orange-red rope belt, as well as a pair of black flip flops completed her outfit.

"Kiley…what do you want?" answered the newly awakened.

"Wake up! Come on sweetie-kins, we all know that you look adorable when you sleep, but we've got to go! We're here!" Kiley replied, instantly unclipping her friend's seat belt and dragging her out of the car.

"H-Hold on!" called the dragged, barely able to shut the car door and keep up with her ever hyper friend. The girls ran out of the parking lot, and onto concrete; which turned into grass and finally warm, fine sand. Halfway there, the awakened girl shook off the lingering drops of sleep, and ran beside her friend with growing enthusiasm.

Approaching the water line, they arrive in front of a small group of teenagers. A group of three boys and a single girl, they were preparing a small BBQ and a bonfire.

The first boy was about 15 and had chin length brunette hair with light streaks of black and blonde highlight. His wavy bangs were swept to the left side of his face, covering his eye. He wore a white wife beater and a thin un-buttoned button-up tee shirt. Along with light tan knee high shorts, and sandals. Prepping the round black grill, he looked up and called "Hi! Finally decided to join the party, huh Tana? Did she kick you Kiley?"

"Nope!" answered Kiley, in her I'm-so-proud-of-myself voice.

Their attention attracted by Kiley's yelling, the other three looked over at the new comers. The girl, who was collecting fire wood, waved at the two. She had black elbow length cloth gauntlets and black leg warmers. She had on white shorts and a white tee shirt, a design of a surfer on a sea-blue wave was printed. She had emerald green eyes, and brown-almost-orange hair, the hair tied up in two high pig tails; her bangs streaming down her face.

The second and third boy were working together, setting up a large blanket, table, and unwrapping food. The first had short spiky black hair, and deep brown eyes. He was wearing a large tan sun hat, a yellow sleeveless shirt, and dark blue knee length shorts. The third looked almost exactly like Kiley, having a wavy bob cut; the blond hair and brown streaks were also present. He had magenta hair clips, keeping his bangs away from his face, a thin blue tee shirt, and baggy jean shorts; on his feet were black sandals. And on his left ear, was a green earring.

"Hey Kiley! Did you grab the Burn Pile from the car?" called the girl, dropping her load into the fire pit. She dusted her hands and walked over to Kiley and Tana.

"…Opps! I forgot! I was so focused on waking Tana that I completely forgot about that!" Kiley realized, making a mad dash to the car.

"Hahaha" laughed the orange head, watching her friend return with a large stack of papers.

"So CiCi, did ya find a lot of fire wood out here?" Tana asked, waving her hand out to the beach. From where they were standing, they could see a few pedestrians; either playing volley ball, walking their dog, playing with their kids, or working on their tan. The melody of crashing waves and call of seagulls filled their ears.

"Yep, although…they were either a bit too big," she answered, pointing to a large log that a couple was sitting on, "or too wet." pointing to a large amount of sticks floating in the water, being retrieved by both kids and dogs. "Even a few that were perfect, but already in use." she said, nodding her head in the direction of a group of kids, sculpting a sand castle with sticks and shells.

"Ahhh…I wish we could be little kids again~" commented Tana, looking up into the sky. Bright blue with a few floating clouds, a soft breeze ruffed her hair. "But then again…being 15 does have it's per-oh! Here she is."

"Here's the Burn Pile!" presented Kiley, holding out a large stack of old graded assignments. Each paper belonged to the six teens there. The assignments ranged from Math to Science to Literature to Languages. From tests to projects to pop quizzes. Each paper bore a low grade, from C's to flat out E's.

"It'll feel good when we burned these~!" CiCi said, her eyes sparkling. She grabbed the pile of papers and put them next to the bonfire, ready to fuel the fire. The two other girls nodded and grunted in agreement.

Then, with their work finished and done, the girls walked over to where the guys were preparing the food.

"Hey Andie! How's the grill coming?" called Tana, as the group reached him.

"Great! I'm firing it up right now." he said as he covered the charcoal with lighter fluid. Striking a match, he threw it in the grill, igniting the charcoal. "HAHA! Fire! Bwahahahaha!" laughed Andrew, his hands were up, in the clutching position, his face was lifted up, look to the sky;and he was standing in front of the burning flame.

"Bwahahaha!" mimicked Tana, taking up Andie's pose and a position in front of the grill.

_Smack Smack_

"Ow!"

"Gah!"

"Baka!" exclaimed CiCi, after she shmacked both of them upside the head.

"What was that for?" they demanded, holding their throbbing heads. The large flame in the grill abruptly died down, from a giant raging flame to a glowing red in the coals.

"You two where disturbing the peace." CiCi simply stated, gesturing to the other beach goers who where starring at them. The pedestrians quickly turned away after being discovered.

"Oh…whoops~" they realized, rubbing the backs of their heads, for both the pain and the embarrassment.

"Anyway, let's get grill'n!" Andie exclaimed, reaching for his tongs; doing one of his trademark dramatic poses. Not to be left out, Kiley and Tana jumped behind him, striking poses of their own.

"And where is the meat in which you are to grill?" prompted CiCi, smirking at the trio.

"…Oh…" Andrew realized, looking around the grill. "Well, I'm going to go get it right now!" he bellowed, fast walking over to the other guys. "Luke, Nat! Where's the meat?"

Sweat dropping, the girls quickly followed suit; walking over to where a large rectangular table was set up. Two boys along with Andrew were already there. Handing Andrew a small bag of burgers, the boy with jet black hair laughed, "I was wondering when you were going to notice!"

"Ah! You hurt me Luke, ah. How could you do this to me bro?" asked Andrew, holding the bag in one hand and clutching his stomach in the other, nursing it as if it was an injury. Draping his arm on to Andrew's shoulders, Luke started to fake (laugh) cry "Sorry 'Drew, I didn't mean to hurt you!" Sweat dropping once again, the girls simply stood and sighed while the boys continued their Bromance Moment. Deciding that they wanted food, Tana and CiCi grabbed the bag and left to go grill them; leaving Kiley behind with the boys. Creeping up on the third boy, Kiley practically sang

"Nathen~!" Glomping him, she hugged his midsection.

"G-Get off Kiley!" stuttered Nathen, struggling to free himself from his twin's grip. Using both of his hands, he loosened her death grip and immediately slipped out; quick from practice. Breathing a sigh of relief, he walked over to a dark blue messenger bag and pulled out a sketch book and pencil.

"What'ca sketching now?" asked a bubbly Kiley, taking a peek over his shoulder.

"How should I know?" he replied in a monotone voice, criss-crossing his pencil across the paper. Taking a closer look at his sketching, Kiley saw that it was a circular design of some sort. He was sketching with a purple pencil, sketching first a large circle, then dividing into sections and drawling other smaller circles near the center.

"That's really cool…"she murmured.

"Thanks…" came his blank reply, his attention focused on his sketch.

**(Don't you ever have these moments? That you are so focused on something that you are doing, be it drawling, writing, etc.-that you don't really notice anything else~)**

Suddenly, Nathen closed his sketch book, startling his sister. "I'm hungry…" he muttered, before getting up and walking over to the grill. Following him with her eyes, she saw that both Luke and Andrew were already there, along with CiCi and Tana.

"Ahhh! I got left behind!" she exclaimed, running over to her friends. As she arrived, she heard;

"NO!"

"Come on! Please!"

"No Andrew! The last time you cooked, you burnt everything! I mean, you even burnt the water that we were using to steam the vegetables! THE WATER!"

"Ah! That was Luke's fault for distracting me!"

"No means NO!"

"Please! It's tradition!" he begged, clasping his hands together.

"Tradition my ass!"

"OUUU~ What about your ass?" Kiley interrupted, popping up between the two, facing CiCi.

"Kiley! Please help me convince this lady that grilling is a man's job!" pleaded Andrew, placing his hands on Kiley's shoulders and hiding behind her.

"Nope!" she said, side stepping out from between the feuding cooks. "Everyone knows that CiCi is the best cook out of all of us! And…who says that grilling is a man's job?" Turning to the left, she gave CiCi a high five.

"Guys…"

"What? Come on! Not you too Kiley!" begged Andrew.

"Guys…the meat…"

"Pffftttt" mocked CiCi. "I can grill, bake, stir-fry, anything better than you, any time, any where. "

"GUYS!" shrieked Tana, instantaneously snatching up her friend's attention. "The burgers are burning." she said, pointing at the small cloud of black smoke coming out of the grill. Standing next to it, was a very sad and panicked looking Nathen. Next to him, was Luke, poking at them with a spatula.

"THE BURGERS!" the bickering duo yelled, lunging towards the grill.

Oo~X~oO

For the rest of the afternoon, the group grilled burgers and ate, a small bickering match erupting every so often. Afterwards, was a long volley ball match; guys versus girls. Ending with the guys winning by a single point. While they were taking a rest, Kiley and Tana discovered a few buckets and shovels that were stashed inside a large log. The group than began to build a large sand castle. Nathen sculpted the details; Kiley, CiCi, and Luke looked for shells and rocks to decorate the castle; while Tana and Andrew built the forms and sculpted the basic shapes of the castle. In the end, they build a magnificent sand castle, which was then stolen away by the rising tide. Returning the supplies, the group washed up and finished in time to see the sunset. Orange and yellow blurred together, soothing the blue and lighting the sky. With the sun finally sinking under the water line, the bonfire was lit; burning with the fuel of logs found on the beach and paper. Before throwing in each page, the owners would say something along the lines of

"Goodbye _.

"See ya D+"

"Burn Baby Burn!"

"Goodbye Mr._, may your class next year have mercy on their poor souls."

The fire climbed high into the sky, the bright orange expanse was fading into a dark blue. After all the paper enter the fire and was burned, Kiley ran to the car and pulled out a bag of fireworks. So, munching on a dinner of burger leftovers, the group lit the fireworks.

First a few hand held sparklers, waving them in the air and chasing each other with them. Then came the shots, shooting up one at a time into the air and than bursting into large twinkling white sparks. And then finally, a grand finale of a gigantic firecracker. It shot into the dark sky, exploding in a gigantic circle pattern; lighting the area a light tint of red and green.

Oo~X~oO

Dear Diary,

Today we went to the beach, it was fun. I fell asleep in the car…and had a strange dream. A woman with black hair and pale white skin told me that I had a wish…and she could grant it. Or something like that…I don't really remember it so well.

We grilled hamburgers, had a volleyball game, built a sand castle, burnt our old school work, and played with fireworks.

Today was…good…peaceful…normal

-Alicia

* * *

><p><strong>To see the sketch that Nathen was drawing:<strong>

**Google : Yuuko's Magic Circle**


	3. Just an anime?

Esperia 

By Pika-ko

**Yay, chapter three! I'm sorry that the story is going by so slowly! I promise to speed it up soon! Thanks to those who read, and cookies to those who review!**

**Reborn: Ciaosu! so, when are we going to appear?**

**Pika-ko: soon! I think…**

**Reborn:…think…*loads leon-gun**

**Pika-ko: HIIIIIIIIII! *runs away**

**Reborn: *sigh Review and tell this loser to hurry up and introduce the Vongola already. **

**Disclaimer: I only own my Ocs and the world that they are in. All settings, characters, etc of any anime/manga belongs to that anime/manga which belongs to their rightful owner, not me. **

**Chapter three: Repetition **

Dear Diary,

Today I did the usual. Eat, sleep, and anime/manga.

**(My real life is like this, pretty much, LOL. How about you? xD) **

My friends and I had a summer celebration at the beach three weeks back. Since then, everyone has had a summer job or program to attend to, I on the other hand has stayed home for the summer. Boring.

Day in day out, anime and manga.

_I want something interesting to happen, something…interesting. _

-Alicia

Oo~X~oO

Sighing, Tana closed her journal, locked it and put it in her desk's drawer. She leaned back in her chair, staring at the ceiling. Her long black hair hung in the air, bangs swept away from her face. Her black eyes once more looked to her laptop. Sitting upright, she went to a chat site on the internet and signed in.

_Ayameko Has Entered The ChatRoom_

Heseki341: Heddo

LaLaLaICantHearYou: Hi

: Yay, you did come online

Moo678: About time

Ayameko: Hi guys, how long have you guys been on?

LaLaLaICantHearYou: Since the beginning of time~~

Heseki341: LOL

: Never logged off, NEVER

Moo678: Pretty much

Heseki341: So…what's everyone doing right now?

Moo678: Transformice

: I'm with Moo~

LaLaLaICantHearYou: Metube! **(remind you of a certain video website?)**

Heseki341: Anime~!

Ayameko: Bored…

Heseki, what anime are you watching?

Heseki341: it's called xxxHoLiC 3

Ayameko: never heard of that one~

LaLaLaICantHearYou: la la la~

Ayameko: So, Heseki~ What is it about?

Heseki341: I'm only on the first few episodes, so IDK about the overall plot

So far, it's about a dimension witch named "Yuuko Icihara"

And about a boy named Watanuki who can see spirits

Yuuko can grant wishes, but for a price of equal value

Ayameko: …

Does she has snow white skin and LONG jet black hair?

Heseki341: Yep!

_Message sent two minutes ago_

Ayameko: …ok, I see. I think I have heard of it…

GTG. Bye~

LaLaLaICantHearYou: See ya~

Heseki341: Nooooo don't gooooooooooo

: Bye bye

Moo678: Goodbye

_Ayameko has signed out of chat_

Oo~X~oO

"xxxHoLiC…huh…" muttered Tana. _A dimension witch…who can grant wishes…for a price of equal value…_, she thought. "Well! I'll figure this out as soon as I watch a few episodes!" she said, stretching her arms.

Her fingers typing at high speeds, she typed in the ULR bar : and searched "xxxHoLiC episode one".

"_There are many mysteries in this world_

_However, no matter how very strange or bizarre an incident,_

_If there were no people,_

_If no one could see it_

_If it didn't concern them, it would merely be phenomenon_

_Just something quickly gone_

_Certainly people, in this world, are naturally things of profound mystery."_

"_There is something that you want to inquire about here"_

"_Telling an enemy your name is giving them a way of capturing your soul_

_Telling them the date of your birth _

_Is giving away to capture the path of your past and future"_

She stared with wide, shocked eyes. Weeks before, she had a dream about Yuuko. Od her house, of what she was like, and HER wish. BEFORE she ever heard of xxHoLiC! That must have been something else right? This is just anime right? She probably HAVE heard of xxxHoLiC and Yuuko but just forgot about it! But, as she watched more, episode after episode her doubt grew.

"_There is no such thing as coincidence in this world, there is only Hitsuzen"_

_There is only the inevitable_

* * *

><p><strong>YAY! Super short chapter FTW!~<strong>

**IDK what to do from here QAQ**


	4. Changes and Revelations

Esperia

By Pika-ko

Disclaimer: I own nothing from any anime/manga nor the anime/mangas themselves~

Chapter four: Changes and Revelations

* * *

><p>"<em>There is no such thing as coincidence in this world, there is only hitzusen" <em>recited Yuuko, breathing in smoke from her pipe. She was wearing a long red yukata with her hair down, patterns of flowers decorated the silky fabric. "The time is coming…she is coming…it's time to break this never ending cycle." the women prophesized, looking up at the glistening moon in the night sky.

Oo~X~oO

"Tana~" called a female voice, the owner stepping into the room. It had a large closet, a computer desk, and a sleek screened desktop. A queen-sized bed was placed with the head against the wall. All over the light blue walls, were posters of anime, on the shelves were books and figures. Picking her way through the cluttered floor, she made her way to her daughter, who was starring at the desktop screen; an anime playing. She tapped Tana's shoulder, but when she didn't get a response, she straightened up and held her hands far apart from each other; with a quick motion she brought them together in an ear splitting clap.

"GAH!" uttered Tana, severely flinching. She instantly snapped her and towards her intuder. "Mom! What was that for?"

"We're leaving in twenty minutes. Get out of your pajamas and into something presentable." the mother ordered, before turning around to walk out.

"What? Where are we going?" stuttered Tana, getting out of her seat and dashing over to the closet.

"Out to lunch! We're going to eat with the Costello's! Hope you're hungry! We're going to the new Japanese buffet that just opened up!" Tana's mother answered, just before disappearing behind the door.

"Kiley and Nathen?" Tana called, jumping into black leggings. She slipped on a white sun dress with black floral patterns embroidered, a small black sweater was worn on top of that.

"Yeah!" was answered back!

"OK!" Tana said, running to the bathroom. She quickly got ready and dashed back to her room with five minutes to spare.

"You ready yet?" her mother called, standing by the front door of the house.

"I just need my bag!" Tana called back, while she dug into the piles of clothing and paper that was scattered all over the floor. Pushing past a pile of manga books, she scanned the floor for her bag.

"Ok, I'll wait in the car!" her mom said, walking out to the car.

"Alright!" the young girl replied, finally finding and grabbing her bag. As she turned to dash to the car, a sharp pain spiked from her foot. It traveled up until it engulfed her entire body. Her knees buckled and she fell to the ground, her consciousness gone before her head hit the ground.

Oo~X~oO

Her head was spinning, as the raven haired girl opened her eyes, all that she could see was all a blur. Blinking, her surroundings slowly cleared, reveling a small courtyard, a stone path that lead to a large house. The roof was green tiled and were decorated with moon shaped weather vanes. The house had two doors, and a shoji. On three of its sides, left, right, and behind, were large industrial buildings. Looking down she saw that a stringed hammock was supporting her, was a lawn of grass and sakura tress. Nervously getting out of the hammock, she approached the house.

_Th-this is Yuuko's shop… but, but…Ok. Hold on, let's review what just happened. Um, I was getting ready to go out to lunch with mom. We were going to meet Kiley, Nathen, and their parents at the new buffet that just opened. I got my bag and then my foot suddenly hurt…it spread and I fell unconscious. Then when I woke up…I was…he-_

"OH! You're awake!" interrupted a teenaged boy. He was very tall, had short black hair, and glasses. In his hand, was a tray of tea and snacks. He was standing on the shoji, just having sliding the door open. Tana on the other hand was standing in front of the house, feet away from the front door. She arrived there while deep in her panicked thoughts._ Wa-Watanuki…_

"Are you alright? I found you passed out in front of the gate." he explained, tray down on the shoji.

"O-Oh…Umm…yeah, I'm fine.." the young girl stuttered, twisting the edge of her dress. Watanuki looked at her, noticing that she held no eye contact while talking to him, worry, for more than one reason, clouded his thoughts.

"Welcome." sounded a female voice. Startled, Tana's eyes landed on a familiar woman, Ichihara Yuuko. She was wearing her trademark dress, her hair pinned up in a bun.

"Yu-Yuuko…" Tana whispered in awe.

"Ara? So you remember me?" teased the witch. Sitting down, she eyed the tray and scowled. "Watanuki,"

"Hai?"

"S-A-K-E!" she ordered, drawing out each letter. Rumbling, the said boy stomped away, off to retrieve the said beverage. Once he was away, Yuuko turned serious. "Your name?"

"T-Tana"

"Tana-chan, have you decided your Wish?"

"…"

"Since you have come to this shop, that means that you have a wish. I will grant that Wish, for payment of course."

"…um…I think I might have a…Wish." whispered Tana, _Th-this is all a dream right? So…even if I make this Wish, it won't come true. I'll wake up and forget about this in time. _she thought. Yuuko, gave her a look, a look of seriousness, importance, and…pity; although it left unnoticed by the receiver. "I…want to go on a journey, mature and become a better person. I want something exciting and unusual to happen. I want a taste of the adventure!" she said, with each word increasing in volume. As she voiced her wish, she came out of her shell and her eyes sparkled. "…and the price?"

"Your boredom." Yuuko stated, wearing a poker face. "Shall I grant your wish?"

"…hai…" Tana nodded, eyes full of anticipation. Yuuko lifted her index finger, placing it on Tana's forehead. A bright purple light shone at the tip of her finger, their surrounds dimming to a soft black. Purple designs swirled from Yuuko's finger, traveling to Tana's forehead, and spinning in a circle formation. With a burst of wind, they shot off of her forehead, and encircled Tana as Yuuko removed her index finger. Tana's eyes glowed blue as well as the tips of her hair. The young girl felt power welling inside her, her head cleared and her eyes as cool as ice. Her hair and body, as well as Yuuko's hair was floating, flowing as if in a breeze. And as sudden as it began, everything stopped. The glowing dimmed and everything dropped, the darkness resided and everything resumed as it was a few moments before.

"Here's the sake Yuuko-san!" said Watanuki, coming back with a sake bottle and a cup.

"Thank you Watanuki!" cheered Yuuko, happily accepting the offering. After taking a long drink, she gave a satisfied sigh before facing Tana once again. "This is for you." she said, handing Tana a small black box. Tana stared at Yuuko confusedly.

"Didn't you already…"

"This is the second part of your Wish." said Yuuko. "Open it." Nodding, Tana lifted the lid, revealing five ring boxes, and a rectangular chest. The ring boxes were made out of black leather and looked antique. Each one was small enough to fit snuggly in the palm of your hand. The chest was made of fine wood, the corners were rounded. It was in the shape of a rectangle and floral patterns were carved into its lid. A single rectangular handle was on the side of the lid, probably used to lift the lid up. "This is for you." said Yuuko, placing one of the ring boxes in Tana's hand, closing the little one's fingers around it.

Curious, Tana opened it, reveling a little black charm. It was shaped similarly to a top, and had a look of a musical note. Plucking it from its case, Tana gasped as it glowed a dim blue light. A thin loop appeared at the top of the charm, growing longer with each passing second. And then with a spark, the blue light went out. Above the charm, was a long, thin silver thread.

"…A necklace…" whispered Tana, examining the object.

"Ah. A necklace." Yuuko agreed, watching Tana slip it around her neck.

"What about the other boxes?" Tana asked, looking at the other boxes in curiosity.

"Those…do not belong to you. The owners of those boxes will soon show themselves to you and claim them. As for this," Yuuko explained, gesturing to the chest, "will open when the time is right."

"…ok…" came Tana's reply, unusually serious. She then returned the ring boxes and the chest to their container, placing the lid on top and then the whole box on her lap. Her hands were protectively placed on the lid, her eyes filled with determination. _This is just like an anime!_ she thought as she smiled.

Tana's vision suddenly went black. Dizziness spun her head round and round, making her lose her sense of balance and fall. But, before she hit the shoji, both she and her box disappeared, her body never making it to the floor.

"Yuuko-san…was she…" Watanuki hesitantly asked.

"Yes."

"…So…she's the one who is going to break this never ending cycle? The one who is going to stop everything for once and for all? The one who is going to save all of them?"

"…Yes…"


	5. Realization, Not a Dream

Esperia

By Pika-ko

**Hello readers *i****nsert cricket chrips* anyway, I swear! KHR will be in the next chapter (or the chapter after)! I'm sorry for loading you guys with Ocs! And, just to get things straight, Tana is known as Ayameko online, and the people that she chats with are people she met online. And the blank one in the chat is named "Mr.-Domo" although every time I try and type it in, FF just won't like me put it in the story~ Sorry for that.**

**Disclaimer: I WON NOTHING BUT MY OCS AND THE WORLD THAT THEY WERE BORN IN.**

Chapter Five: Realization, not a Dream

_Beep…Beep…Beep…_she heard in the background. Her eyes fluttered open, and she turned her head to the side. Her finger had a clip taped to it, with a wire connecting to a machine that was near were she lay.

Hearing a loud gasp, she shifted her head to the left. There, Tana saw her mother, hand covering her mouth and tears in her eyes. The two just looked at each other for a second, eyes locking. And then, without warning, the mother lunged at her daughter, nearly wailing.

"TANA!…Tana!…Honey, sweet heart, are you ok?" the mother cried, placing her hand over her daughter's check.

"M-Mom? Wha-what? I'm okay, I'm okay…" Tana said, trying to reassure her sobbing guardian. Sitting up, her mother aided her.

"Sweetie, I'm so sorry. I should have been more careful, are you sure you're alright?" her mother said, giving her daughter a hug.

"…Mom, what happened? Why am I in the hospital?" asked Tana, looking around the room. She had the standard room, with a bed, T.V., a single bathroom, and a window. The walls were all white, and she was wearing a hospital gown.

"Y-you collapsed. I was waiting in the car for fifteen minutes, and then decided to go get you myself and see what was t-taking you so long. That's when I found you unconscious on the floor, I-I couldn't wa-wake you up…and called an-an ambulance. Th-the doctors told me th-that you were i-in a c-coma," she stuttered, fighting the tears that were forming in her eyes as she went on. "A-And that you could wake u-up at a-an-anytime. F-From tw-twen-twenty m-minutes t-t-to tw-twenty y-years…" she sobbed. "Y-you've been in a-a c-c-coma for te-ten days."

"…ten days…" Tana repeated, looking down at her hands. _But…the time that I spent at Yuuko's Shop felt like twenty minutes at most. How can it be that ten whole days have passed here? _

"Oh! You must be starving! I have to go get you some food! Oh! And I have to go call everyone! They've been so worried as well, Kiley and the others have been visiting you almost daily after their summer programs." her mom fussed, suddenly in overdrive mode. "Sweetie, lay down and rest while I go take care of everything and get you some food!" her mom said, rushing out of the door.

Oo~X~oO

"TANA-CHAN!" exclaimed Kiley, glompping her best friend, immediately followed by the rest of the group; resulting in a giant group hug. Tana had just opened her room's door, answering to a knock. The second that the door cracked open, Kiley along with everyone else pushed it aside and flooded the room.

"Are you alright?"

"What happened?"

"What was it like!"

"How are you feeling?"

"Did you eat yet?"

"HOLD ON!" Tana yelled, startling her friends. "Hold on! One question at a time! And...how am suppose to answer…any questions…when I c-can't BREATHE!" Tana exclaimed, gasping for air. She struggled and tried to escape from the five person bear hug. But, could not make any progress what so ever.

"Sorry Tana, but we can't help it! We've missed you so much!" Kiley replied, giving her best friend one last squeeze before the giant hug dispersed and settled down around the room. The girls sat on the bed while the guys sat on the tables and chairs.

"So~…" prompted CiCi.

"So..?" asked Tana, cocking her head to the side. She gave her friends a questioning look.

"SO! How was it! What happened? Why did you go into a coma?" the group erupted. Kiley and CiCi grabbed Tana and shook her.

"Oh! Oh! Okay! Okay! I'll tell, I'll tell!" she said, trying to appease her friends and have the two terrors stop shaking her. After a moment of getting her head back together, she sighed and started to summarize the story. "I really don't know what happened. One second, I was getting ready for lunch with Kiley and Nathen," she said, gesturing towards them. "The next…everything went black…and then I open my eyes and I'm here." _It'll be best if I don't tell them about my dream, they'll think that I collapsed because of anime…although that might not be far from the truth, I think_.

"Do you know why?" asked Andrew.

"Nope! The doctor said that I was perfectly fine, and that they have no idea why I collapsed." shrugged Tana. "Anyway, after a long debate, Mom finally got permission from the doctors and I can come home today~!" she exclaimed, throwing her hand into the air.

"YAY!" her friends cheered, once again rushing in to give her a giant, suffocating hug.

Minutes later, the group piled up in a large van and drove down the highway to Tana's house. When they arrived, they stormed into the home, grabbing snacks out of the fridge and relaxing in the living room. That, turned into a mini party after just a few minutes, making chaos and noise echo throughout the house. Hours later, the six teenagers bid their newly revived friend goodbye and good night, leaving just before ten. Tana and her mother cleaned up the little messes around the house for a few minutes, before finally retiring to their rooms.

Closing the door of her room, she sighed. Tired, wiped out, exhausted, none of these could describe how drained she truly felt. She looked over her room, nothing was touched ever since she left. Her things were scattered all over the floor, the blanket on her bed was twisted and messy. And on the pillow…was…a…familiar black box…and on the lid…was a very familiar black necklace.

As she sighted the objects, time seemed to freeze, her heart seemed to stop. Everything but that box and necklace faded from her mind. She stared, wide eyed and in total shock. A feeling of dread, a feeling or remorse, a feeling of a mistake made its way to her chest, were her heart went into hyper drive.

…_No…way…this, this isn't possible! This isn't real! T-That was j-j-just a dream! Just an anime, not reality! A figment of my imagination while I was in a coma! Y-yeah, and…and…that's probably a box that my mom put in here. A get well present…probably. It's probably some accessories or shoes or something like that. _

She thought, walking over to the box. _And…the necklace, probably something that she saw in a store and liked. _She looked at the necklace, cradling it in her hand. She was sure, she was sure that it was the same necklace that she had at Yuuko's shop. Placing the necklace on one of her many pillows, and moved her eyes to the black box. Lifting the lid, she saw a familiar sight, a little wooden chest and four leather ring boxes. She felt her heart drop. She felt as if she made a big, stupid, mistake. Carefully, she moved the items with her shaky hands. Into the desk, she placed it on the shelf and slowly closed the door. And without wasting a single second, she collapsed in her bed. There, she lay for hours without a wink of sleep, mind racing. And then, in the early hours of the morning, she is swept away by sweet sleep.

Oo~X~oO

She opened her eyes, her room shining with the morning light. Birds chirped and clouds floated lazily in the sky. The young girl rolled out of bed with a yawn, feeling refreshed and still a bit foggy. And then, it all came back to her. Flooding her head, memories of Yuuko, of the necklace, and of the box flashed in her mind. She rushed to her desk and opened the drawer, hoping that IT wasn't there, that IT was only a strange hallucination, only to reveal…that IT was still there.

…_okay…okay…calm down. Now…let's pretend that all of that WAS real, that my Wish __WAS__ real, that Yuuko really __DID__ exist…so…what was I suppose to do? W-What was I suppose to do with this?…um…_

"_Those…do not belong to you. The owners of those boxes will soon show themselves to you and claim them. As for this," Yuuko explained, gesturing to the chest, "will open when the time is right." _

_So…all that I have to do, is…wait for the owners of these to appear and take them…right? _she thought, holding the four unopened boxes. _She said that the owners will appear on their own…So I'll carry them around with me…_Tana decided, putting them into her bag. After she finished, her stomach let out a loud growl. "Looks like it's time for breakfast~" she giggled, going down the stairs and into the kitchen.

Oo~X~oO

Tall trees were reaching up into the bright, clear sky. They offered shade and protection to those who were under them, especially six young teenagers. They sat upon a large blanket, picnic baskets were placed in the middle. Bags and jackets were placed off to the side of the blanket, near their owners. One by one, the kids pulled out food from the baskets. Sandwiches, salads, and lemonade were pulled from their containers. The teens eyed them hungrily.

"Itadakimasu!" they exclaimed before digging into the food. They chatted about normal things while they ate, stuff about life, summer plans, and smalls stories. After they finished eating, Tana announced that she was going to go to the bathroom, leaving her friends for a few minutes.

And a few seconds after she was gone, Kiley scooted over to Tana's messenger bag.

"What are you doing Kiley?" Luke asked, spotting her.

"Looking for Tana's notebook. All that time of being home alone with nothing to do MUST have been so boring! So, I'm going to see what stories she has written~. And," replied Kiley, giving her friends a wink "if I'm lucky, I might find a yaoi lemon or two~." Lifting the bag's flap, she reached inside, only to pull out a small leather ring box. "What's this?" she murmured, looking into the bag and pulling out three more boxes; the group looked at them curiously.

"Looks like a group of ring boxes." commented CiCi, picking one up.

"Yeah…they do." agreed Luke, grabbing one. Andrew also picked one up, flipping it around while examining it. Nathen moved next to Kiley, while she held on to the last one. "Let's open them!" Luke decided. "Tana won't know~ We'll just take a peek and then put them right back." he explained, swinging his hand towards Tana's bag. The group nodded in agreement, giving in to their curiosity.

"One, two…three!" timed Andrew, everyone lifting the lid of their box. The four boxes opened, reveling four black charms.

CiCi's box reveled a simple black circle, Andrew's looked like a 4 (really, like that shape), Luke's looked like a bat or a three, and Kiley's looked like a swirling 'X'. Each person stared at their charm, captivated. Each hand reached for their charm, all making contact at the exact same time.

And, in an instant, all four of them burst into blinding light. CiCi's was a bright orange, Luke's was green, Andrew's was red, and Kiley's was purple. The charms floated up in front of their owners, Kiley's however, split into two one floating in front of her, and one in front of her brother.

Each of the charms then let out a spark, and started to grow. They transformed, shapes molded themselves, and the charms morphed into various objects. And then, with a final burst, the light fled from the charms, reveling their newly transformed selves.

"An…anklet?" CiCi whispered, mystified. Her charm was now a silver ring, with a rope of three shades of orange tied to two ends on the circle, creating an anklet.

"…Cool…a belt…" said a very pleasantly surprised Andrew, examining his new dark red belt; the shape of his original charm on the belt buckle.

"Hair clips…" the twins announced, each holding up a little purple hair clip.

"Gloves!" said an extremely happy Luke, putting on his new black fingerless gloves; on the strap was a small green mark in the shape of his charm.

"…W-What was that?" asked Nathen, his hands had a slight shake to them, and his pupils had shrank. Looking around the circle, he saw that everyone had similar conditions.

"Hey guys~! I'm-…back…" interrupted Tana, returning to the group. Her eyes widened, seeing the opened and emptied black leather ring boxes at the feet of her friends, and the new objects in their hands.

"…Tana…what are these?"

"How and where did you get them?"

"What ARE they?"

"What just happened?"

"Who gave this to you?"

"…Are…you hiding something from us?" Nathen whispered, attracting everyone's attention and creating silence.

"…uhhhh…." Tana whispered, she started to sweat. "Th-th-th-se…are…"

…_Oh no, oh no, oh no…I-I wanna be somewhere else…_

And then, everyone's charms lit up, including the necklace that Tana was wearing. Once again, the group's line of vision was filled with multicolored light. The last thing that everyone saw was the bright light.


	6. Enter: Katekyo Hitman Reborn!

Esperia

By Pika-ko

**Hello Readers (if there are any *sob). I apologize in advance, if anyone is OOC, Pika-ko is sorry! And now, what you've all been waiting for, KHR! **

**(btw, how would you write Lambo's laugh?)**

**Reborn: Finally, Baka-Pika **

**Pika-ko: Ok, I did it~! YAY~*dies**

***disclaimer: I don't own any of the animes~ (wish I did though)**

Chapter Six: Enter Katekyo Hitman Reborn 

"Good evening Yuuko-san." greeted a young teenaged girl. She looked about sixteen, had deep hazel eyes, and long dark brown hair.

"Good evening Chess-chan~" the witch greeted back. "Did you retrieve the frame?" she asked, taking a smoke from her wooden pipe.

"Hai, Yuuko-san. It's right here." she said, taking a frame out of her bag. The frame was not very big, and had two butterflies on it. One on top and one on the bottom. The frame was overall white, with pale pink coloring the wings of the butterflies. She then placed the object in front of her, facing the witch.

"Arigatou~" Yuuko said in a sing-song voice, snatching up the frame. "I do believe that that was your last item." Taking a second examining the frame, she looked up that the brunette. "And now you can get the final part of your wish."

At that, Chess perked up, sitting up straight and looking at Yuuko eagerly.

"I'm going to send to you another dimension, a small town…" Yuuko started. Chess took in a deep breath, her heart quickening. "A town called Namimori."

Xx~o~xX

She was falling again, but instead of an expanse of black, she was falling down a long tunnel. It was a world purple with multicolored rings, the rings in which Tana was falling through.

The young girl's face was blank, and her eyes held a soulless stare; only seeing what was above her. _…what's…going on?…why…am I falling?_ Her thoughts echoed.

And then, as she reached the end of the tunnel, her back connected to something hard, something black and rough. Within that split second, she saw a sign. On it, said "Sawada", that was the first and last thing she saw before everything went black.

Oo~X~oO

"Hghnnnnn…." Tana groaned. Opening her eyes, she looked around. On the white ceiling, was a light. She was on a small bed and to her right was a desk and a lamp, a little further down was a small black T.V. The room also had a second table, a small one in the center; papers, pens, clothes, and empty food containers littered the floor. Hung from the walls, was a small hammock, only able to hold a small lounger, perhaps a baby.

_T-This looks familiar…Where have I seen this before..? _the girl thought, having a moment of dejavu. And then, she noticed it. Her eyes widened in shock, her body shook, her breathing and heart suddenly quickened in pace. _T-This…wasn't right…something is off here…T-this! D-doesn't l-look like…the real world…! _she mentally screamed, looking down at her hands, only to become more and more panicked. _I-I…think that there's no doubting it…_she thought, _I'm finally going insane~! _she finished, anime crying. "I-I'm seeing everything like it would be in an anime…" the defeated girl whispered. "Dear mom, friends, teachers…all my loved ones; I think the day has finally come. I-I think that my tiny, almost nonexistent speck of sanity has finally flown out the windo-"

"Oh! Y-y-you're a-awake!" Interrupted a surprised voice. The owner stepped into the room, carrying a tray of soup and a glass of water. He had a large mess of gravity-defying brunette hair and doe-like honey brown eyes. "Are y-you ok? My tutor and I found y-you pa-pa-passed out in f-front of my house." he explained, setting the tray on the table. "R-right now, your in m-m-my room. S-sorry that it's a mess by the way. Um…y-you look pale…d-do you need t-to g-go to the h-h-hospital?" the shy boy stuttered, going panicked by his guest's intense stare. He was nervous, very nervous. This was the first time he took care of a stranger, and a girl at that.

Tana simply stared. She couldn't believe her eyes. _Th-th-this…is-_

"…U-um…m-my name is Sa-sawada Ts-tsunayoshi…Ts-tsuna for short." the teenaged boy said, trying to introduce himself.

"Baka-Tsuna!" sounded a new voice. Both of the young teens in the room froze at this, snapping their heads left and right, trying to find where it was coming from. Within a split second, a small foot connected with the back of Tsuna's head. The attacker was a small infant, wearing a black suit and a fedora; upon the fedora, was a small green lizard. "You must give her a welcome fit for the Vongola!"

At this, Tana flinched. _V-V-V-Vongola…oh dear Go-_

"Oh, she fainted." commented Reborn, as her head fell back on to the pillow. _…She flinched when I said Vongola. I must keep a close eye on this girl._ Reborn mentally decided.

"Ah! Reborn! This is your fault!" blamed Tsuna, only to get whacked on the head with a leon-mallet.

"That was clearly your doing that made her faint."

"How was it my fault?"

"You brought in that soup, she probably doesn't like it and fainted because of your mistake."

" That doesn't make any sense!"

Oo~X~oO

For the second time that day, Tana opened her eyes to that room. Remembering exactly what had happened before. _O-Ok…so…I'll pretend to not know anything…and try not to think about anything related to KHR that they haven't told me themselves…maybe that will keep Reborn's mind reading at bay…hopefully…probably not…nope, won't help at all…_Tana decided. _Well, when Reborn does confront me…I'll just tell him the truth and he'll probably help me. But…no…I can't…I can't let them know that they're anime characters…that…who knows what that could do to them…Um…I'll come to that when I get there!_ came Tana's final decision. Hearing a loud growl, she looked down; only to see her stomach demanding food.

With a quick breath to calm herself down, she opened the door and went downstairs. As she reached the mid-section of the staircase, she heard the squealing and screaming of children.

"Lambo! Dame!"

"GUHIHIHAHAHAHA! ALL OF THIS BELONGS TO THE GREAT LAMBO-SAMA!"

"Lambo! Bad! Share!"

"Reborn~ say ahhhh…"

"Tsuna! My ranking says that…"

"HIIIEEEE! Reborn! Those are my egg rolls!"

"This is the survival of the fittest, Dame-Tsuna."

"Mama! More!"

"Hai, hai~!"

Sighing, Tana thought, _and let the chaos begin,_ as she walked into the kitchen.

"A-ra~! Hello!" called Nana, spotting the new face that slipped into the room. "Are you hungry? We're having dinner!" she offered, herding Tana to the table. In no time, Nana had the young girl seated at the table; a rice bowl and a pair of chopsticks in hand. "Eat as much as you want!"

"…A-Arigatou…" Tana whispered. "Itadakimasu." Grabbing some of the steamed vegetables, she put them in her bowl.

"…Um…L-like I said before you f-fainted… m-my name is Sawada Tsunayoshi. Umm…This is my mom," introduced Tsuna, gesturing to his mother. "This is my home tutor Reborn, he was the one that was with me when we found you."

"Ciaosu~"

"Bianchi, Futta, I-pin, and Lambo." Tsuna finished, looking at Tana expectantly.

"…M-my name is…Alicia." Tana lied, chewing her rice. Tsuna and Reborn listened intently, having not sensing anything.

"This belongs to LAMBO-SAMA!" announced Lambo, snatching one of Alicia's side dishes.

"Lambo! That's Alicia's! Not yours!" I-Pin scolded, attempting to take the bowl back. Although she was too late as Lambo stuffed the contents of the bowl in his mouth.

"Dame-Tsuna, hurry up so we can finish your homework." warned Reborn, smirking under is fedora. He then stood up, "Thanks for the food." he said, jumping off of his chair.

"HIIIEEEEEE!" screamed Tsuna, staring at his tutor in horror. And with that, he ate as fast as he could and followed is tutor to his room. _Ahhh…poor Tsuna. _Tana thought, mentally laughing at the scene.

Oo~X~oO

Shifting around in bed, Tana opened her eyes. She was a little annoyed, _Why must little kids wake up and start screaming so freaking early in the morning? _she groaned.

"HYAHAHAHAHAHAA!"

"Lambo! Too loud!"

She rolled out of bed and into the bathroom. Looking in the mirror, she silently gasped. Her once black eyes were now a light sky blue, and the ends of her hair were an eye catching neon blue. Exhaling, she continued to get ready for the day ahead. Why should she take this as surprising when she made a Wish to Yuuko, traveled to two animes and is living in Tsuna's house? Yawning, she went down stairs and into the kitchen.

"Mama! I want omelets!" cried Lambo.

"Alright, Futta! Can you get me the eggs?" asked Nana, lighting the stove.

"Hai, Mama!" answered Futta, running to the fridge. With a sigh, Tana poured six glasses of orange juice and one mug of espresso. Within minutes, everyone was once again gathered around the table and munching on their breakfast…and keeping their plates out of Lambo's range. Everything went normally, or at least as normally as breakfast at the Sawada house gets. And then, half an hour later, Alicia and Tsuna were on their way to school.

"Ittekimasu!" the two called, both heading out the door.

"Itterasshai~!" Nana replied, washing the morning dishes.

As Tsuna and Alicia walked down the street, an awkward silence accompanied them. In an attempt to break the silence, Tsuna started a conversation.

"…So…sorry that my family is kind of hectic…" apologized Tsuna, rubbing the back of his head.

"No problem, my friends are the exact same way when they're hungry. You should see them when they go raiding the fridge." Tana laughed, remembering all those afternoons of them storming the kitchen.

"Haha, but my family is like that all the time…" sweat dropped Tsuna.

"Well, you should see my group of friends," laughed Tana. "They are crazy! Well, not to say that I'm not~ I'm sure that pretty much everyone has a few loose screws, I am one of the ones who have lost a few altogether."

"Eh?" questioned Tsuna, bewildered. Crazy? She was the most normal and sane person in the entire house! How could Alicia be crazy?

"Good morning Juudaime!" called a new teen, running over to Tsuna. He had silver hair and was fairly tall. Spotting Alicia, he tensed and moved in between her and the Tenth. "Who are you and why are you so close to Juudaime?" he demanded, pulling out dynamite from who-knows-where.

"G-Gokudera-kun! It's ok! She's a friend!" explained Tsuna, calming his guardian.

"If you say so Juudaime." Gokudera said, putting back his dynamite.

During all of this, Alicia wore a mildly shocked expression, while inside, her inner fan girl went wild. _KYYYAAAA! Gokudera Hayato! The Vongola Decimo's Storm Guardian and Right Hand Man! And he's standing right there! KYYYAAAAAAAAA!_

"Yo Tsuna! Gokudera!" called a fourth voice, its owner running over to the small group. His had short, spiky, jet black hair and dark brown eyes.

"Ohaiyo Yamamoto-kun!" Tsuna greeted back, waving to his friend.

"Ah? Who's this Tsuna?" asked Yamamoto, noticing Alicia. It was unusual to see new faces around, perhaps she was going to join their mafia game!

"H-Hi! I'm Alicia." she said, waving at both of guardians. Inside her head, she was squealing and fangirling. For, both the Rain and Storm Guardians, as well as Vongola Decimo; bearer or the Sky ring where right in front of her! Who wouldn't fan girl? She was already doing all that she could just to keep herself from glompping each and every one of them!

"Hi! I'm Yamamoto Takeshi, and this is Gokudera Hayato." said Yamamoto, pointing to himself and Gokudera.

"THAT IS AN EXTREMLY NEW FACE!" rang the excited yell of a newcomer. Looking down the road, Alicia saw two more people coming to join the walk to school. There was a girl with short orange hair and light honey colored eyes. The other as a boy, he was older than his partner, and had short white hair, a bandage covering his nose. He also had athlete's tape wrapped around his hands, making make-shift gloves.

"Kyoko-chan! Onii-san!" greeted Tsuna, waving them over as well.

"Quit being so loud so early in the morning, Turf Top!" scolded Gokudera.

"WHAT WAS THAT OCTOPUS HEAD?" yelled Ryohei. As the bickering match began, Yamamoto laughed and Tsuna sweat dropped; Kyoko then noticed the new girl in the group.

"Good morning Tsuna-kun! Who is your new friend?" she asked.

And before Tsuna could answered, Alicia stepped up and introduced herself once again.

"Ahhh…My name is Sasagawa Kyoko, and there is my Onii-chan Sasagawa Ryohei. You can come to me for anything that you need." she offered.

"IT'S EXTREMELY NICE TO MEET YOU!" he greeted, taking his eyes off of Gokudera. That earned him a "Look at people when they are talking to you, muscle brain!" from the said teenager.

"…Ummmm….guys…I think that we better get going…if we don't, we'll all be late." Alicia said, looking at her wrist watch. And with a 'HIIIIIEEEEEEEE!' from Tsuna, everyone bustled to school; Tsuna being dead last of course. And when they reaches the school gates, he was stopped by Hibari.

"You're late. Kamikorosu." he said, taking out his tonfas.

"HIIIEEEE! Hibari!"

"Damn you! You dare threaten the Tenth? I'll blow you up!" hissed Gokudera, taking out his dynamite.

"Only I am allowed to bring a weapon onto school grounds!" said Hibari, taking a step to strike Gokudera.

"H-H-Hibari-sama~! 3 3" squealed Alicia, clutching her hands together with sparkles in her eyes. _SAMA? _everyone thought, surprised that she would even DARE call Hibari 'sama', including Hibari himself.

"Sawada, who is this herbivore?" questioned Hibari, squinting his eyes in a glare. Tsuna flinched at his voice but was in too much shock to answer, they all were.

"I'm Alicia Delimina! I transferred to Namimori Middle and today is my first day! I'm honored to meet you, Hibari-sama!" said Alicia, straightening herself out, she ended her self introduction with a deep bow.

One of Hibaris eyebrows went up, he gave her a questioning stare. No one, NO ONE, has ever acted that way towards him before. They were either were frightened of him, or were scarred into respect; not that both of the scenarios were all that different. But, she was the first to be happy to see him, and look at him like _that_. She, he decided, was either insane or had a death wish. For now, he said all that he could and walked away. "You're dismissed."

And then, the bell rang.

"HIIEEE! We're going to be late!" said Tsuna, as everyone ran to their classes.


End file.
